<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random BTS Smut &amp; Fluff Drabbles by abbyyouhoecomeatme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526262">Random BTS Smut &amp; Fluff Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyyouhoecomeatme/pseuds/abbyyouhoecomeatme'>abbyyouhoecomeatme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Smut, romantic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyyouhoecomeatme/pseuds/abbyyouhoecomeatme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little drabbles for when I’m bored and need an outlet. Requests welcome!</p><p>what i do:<br/>- smut<br/>- fluff<br/>- light angst<br/>- most kinks<br/>- occasional vanilla<br/>- underage (age 15+, both will be post-puberty, both will be in HS at bare minimum)<br/>- mention mental illness (trigger warnings will always be present!)<br/>- member x member<br/>- bxb<br/>- gxg</p><p>what i don’t do:<br/>- mpreg<br/>- watersports or scat<br/>- non-con<br/>- statutory non-con<br/>- abuse of any kind<br/>- bxg<br/>- member x reader</p><p> </p><p>if you’d like to request something that fits within these lines, feel free to comment on a chapter!</p><p>enjoy reading :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bad days ;; yoongi x hoseok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENTS ;;<br/>fluff, extremely light smut towards the end</p><p>SUMMARY ;;<br/>yoongi has a bad day, so hoseok gives him some loving.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yoongi walked in through the front door and sighed as he closed it behind him, immediately yearning for his bed. he’d spent a fuckton on that mattress so that his back wouldn’t hurt… so now everytime he and hoseok came home from anything, they always looked forward to the mattress more than anything else. </p><p>the male dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. it took all the strength left in his body to start walking… which was so fucking stupid, but he was exhausted from the long day. he trudged into his and hoseok’s shared room, where his boyfriend sat on his laptop browsing through twitter as usual. </p><p>hoseok looked up to his hyung and smiled brightly. “hey, welcome home baby!” he greeted while setting the laptop aside. He outstretched his arms for the older to just fall into, since cuddles were always the best thing to unwind. </p><p>yoongi just forced a smile and didn’t speak, pulling his sweatshirt off and throwing it in a random direction before crawling into his boyfriend’s arms. he sighed heavily, nuzzling his face into the side of the male’s neck. </p><p>hoseok tilted his head and wrapped his arms around the male, gently running his fingers through his partner’s hair. “hyungie, what’s wrong?” he cooed as he pressed a kiss to the male’s temple. </p><p>yoongi sighed and hugged the male closer. “6 panic attacks in one fucking day… i’m just sick of it…” he responded quietly. “joon wouldn’t get off my back about finishing up the new song, and when i tried to tell him i need a moment to stop freaking the fuck out, he gets stressed and blames himself. i just- i’m tired of if, seok. i’m so so tired of this.”</p><p>hoseok nodded along as he listened, closing his eyes to think. after a short pause, he spoke up. “yoonie, you’re so insanely strong. you’ve conquered so much in your life, sometimes it’s hard for people to understand that. but i promise, you are so valid in how you’re feeling. hell, i would have slapped joonie and told him to fuck off with that bullshit.”</p><p>yoongi laughed at that, slowly calming down more and more with each word his lover spoke. “you’re such a goof… he would have kicked you out of bangtan!”</p><p>“and i’d put up a damn good fight!”</p><p>they both chuckled before hoseok ever so gently lifted his partner’s chin so their eyes met.<br/>
“you are sensational, min yoongi. whatever those idiot voices in your pretty little head are telling you, tell them to fuck off because your big strong boyfriend will drop kick them to last week.”</p><p>yoongi smiled, his lovely gummy smile revealing itself. “i love you so much seokie…”</p><p>“yeah well i love you more!!”</p><p>“oh yeah? prove it!”</p><p>and then the neck kisses started.<br/>
welp, time to go close the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. who you belong to ;; jimin x namjoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jimin is needier than usual today, and namjoon is busier than usual. when his daddy tells him to be patient, jimin takes matters into his own hands — despite the punishment he knows he’s in for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENTS ;; smut, bdsm, masturbation, crossdressing, bondage, teasing, slight ddlg themes.</p><p>top!namjoon<br/>bottom!jimin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>7:02 AM</strong> </span>
</p><p>jimin’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the love of his life snuggle up closer to him and leave kisses along the back of his neck. "Goodmorning Joonie~" he hummed, his voice low and gravelly from sleepiness. </p><p>the other hummed happily as his kisses became more focused on the male’s sweet spots — specifically his nape. he smiled when he heard the younger let out a soft hum in approval. “morning angel. you think we can have some playtime before getting ready?” he asked.</p><p>”god, yes please~“ jimin whined in response, pressing his practically bare ass to the other’s obvious bulge. </p><p>jimin always wore thongs to sleep since they were comfy and namjoon really loved them; and this morning was no different than usual. namjoon went crazy for his baby wearing a thong, especially when tights and thigh high socks were added to the outfit. but during sweet little morning sessions like this, he didn’t care about their wardrobes or their bedroom rules — all he cared about was being close to his best friend. </p><p>the two bodies grinded against each other for a while, enjoying the sweet friction as their soft moans filled the morning air. usually, they waited to get kinky… morning sex, when it happened, was always soft and passionate. it was how they kept their sex life balanced. that being said… jimin was feeling extra needy today. </p><p>”you need prep, my love?” namjoon asked, arms still wrapped tightly around his lover as their bodies moved together in harmony.</p><p>“no sir… wanna be a good tight boy for you…” jimin responded, the kinky side of him popping out. </p><p>namjoon bit his lip at the dirty talk, one of his hands slowly moving up to wrap around jimin’s neck, moving close to his ear. “you really want daddy to ruin you this early in the morning, baby?” he growled.</p><p>jimin shivered from the vibrations of the older’s voice against his ear and nodded eagerly. “yes daddy, please dick me down, remind me who i belong to…” he replied, his cock getting harder from the thought of his hyung pounding him into next week. he turned his head to stare into namjoon’s eyes, licking his lips. “please sir, please… i need it so badly…” he whispered, whimpering when a sharp slap was delivered to his asscheek. </p><p>“face in my lap. now.” the older commanded, letting go of jimin and sitting up. the younger immediately obeyed, lifting his perky little ass in the air and wiggling it slightly as he pressed kisses to the male’s clothed balls. </p><p>namjoon hummed in pleasure at the small kisses before pulling off his boxers and throwing them to the side, his hand finding a grip in jimin’s hair. “suck.” again, jimin eagerly obeyed, opening his mouth and happily taking the warm cock inside. he took it until it hit the back of his throat, gagging slightly but enjoying the feeling. </p><p>“mm… such a good boy…” the older praised as he combed his fingers through his dongsaeng’s hair. “‘m gonna finger that pretty little hole while you suck daddy’s dick… you’re such a good boy for me baby~” he responded, grabbing the lube from their bedside table and pulling down the male’s pretty black thong. he applied a generous amount of the lubricant on his own fingers and the male’s hole since they didn’t fuck at all the day prior, plus he wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be sore all day. he slowly slid his index finger into the male’s little pink entrance, which gladly accepted the digit. </p><p>jimin moaned around namjoon’s length which caused the male himself to moan from the vibrations. he moved his middle finger inside the male as well so that he could gradually stretch him out. he looked at the clock and mentally freaked out a bit… they had about 15 minutes to finish this up before namjoon had to log into work. jimin had the day off, but the older wasn’t so lucky. in fact, today was going to be even more busy than usual. he had zoom meeting after zoom meeting for things concerning BTS, with hardly any breaks in between. he knew it was going to be a long day, and now he started to worry if they’d have enough time to finish this up before all that.</p><p>jimin pulled up and off of the male’s member, panting. “joonie? you okay? you stopped moving your fingers…” he asked, looking up to meet his gaze. </p><p>namjoon snapped out of his trance and looked to his significant other, nodding and smiling. “sorry love, just thinking… let’s hurry this up a bit, okay? i don’t want PD-nim to get pissy.” he responded, leaning down and pecking the male’s lips. </p><p>the younger nodded and smiled back. “okay baby! you’ll still fuck me into oblivion though, right?” he teased, immediately being interrupted by his own moans when namjoon began to move his fingers as fast as he could inside of him. </p><p>“oh, you can count on that babyboy~” the dominant chuckled, keeping that pace up for a few seconds before pulling his fingers out of the male and pushing him down onto all fours on the bed. he applied the lube from his fingers to his own member before positioning himself and holding the male’s hips. “you’re going to let all your noises out, let all the neighbours hear what a naughty boy you are for daddy.” he said before pushing inside and immediately pounding into him with no mercy. </p><p>“yes da-“ his response to the command was cut off once more by his moans of ecstasy. he felt his legs shake as his aching cock bounced against his stomach and he moaned like a pornstar. </p><p>namjoon groaned out in pleasure and moved a hand up to pull the male’s hair. “that’s right babyboy… let everyone know what a good boy you are for daddy…” he said as he moved faster, using the grip on the male’s hair for leverage. </p><p>“d-daddy, god! oh fuck, please let me face you~ w-wanna see you~” jimin pleaded, sounding like a pathetic slut. </p><p>the older generously obliged, stopping to turn them so that jimin’s back laid on the bed and namjoon hovered over him. the younger wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulders, staring into his eyes and smiling. “thank you sir, i love you so much~”</p><p>namjoon smiled back and kissed the male’s sweaty forehead. “of course darling, i love <em>you</em> so much.” he responded before carefully beginning again, thrusting as hard and as fast as he possibly could into jimin. </p><p>the two’s moans filled the room as they both came closer and closer to their highs. </p><p>“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, daddy!! i-i’m so close, please can i cum!” jimin practically screamed, his cock desperate for some type of friction so that his orgasm could be satisfactory. </p><p>“yes baby, cum for daddy~” namjoon replied, moving one hand down to jerk jimin off in time with his thrusts. </p><p>it didn’t even take a minute before jimin came hard all over himself and his boyfriend, namjoon following soon after. </p><p>namjoon collapsed onto jimin’s chest, the two panting in exhaustion as jimin gently ran his fingers through namjoon’s hair. they loved to cuddle like this briefly after sex, especially after intense sessions. namjoon would always be so tired from going at a fast pace, he’d just collapse — and jimin always loved to hold him in his arms and tell him how amazing he did. but this time, no words needed to be exchanged. they both were satisfied and still coming down from their highs, and both of them knew that. </p><p>after staying like that for a minute or two, jimin started to hum ‘promise’ as he brushed his fingers through the male’s hair. </p><p>after a few minutes, namjoon’s alarm went off, and the pair got up and went to take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>11:57 AM</strong> </span>
</p><p>despite how fucking amazing the sex was earlier that morning, jimin still wasn’t satisfied completely. he typically needed to cum twice at the bare minimum in order for the boner to go away. namjoon knew this well; however, when jimin had tried to ask for namjoon’s help in the shower, they weren’t able to spare any time by that point. despite how apologetic the older had been about it, it still made jimin insecure and sad. all he wanted was to be satiated by one round, but he just couldn’t; it just wasn’t how his body was wired. if namjoon had been given any breaks between meetings, he would have helped his baby in a heartbeat… but today was just so busy and he wasn’t able to spare enough time. usually he would have let jimin touch himself to relieve the stress — something that was VERY off-limits for a couple employing the use of BDSM — but the younger had long since lost the ability to finish on his own. he always needed namjoon to help, which was his downfall. </p><p>it had been 3 hours and jimin was a fucking mess. he had tried to sleep some more but kept squirming uncomfortably. he’d tried a cold shower but it only made it hurt. he’d tried to think of Bang PD naked — which was not a nice thing to picture — and it still wouldn’t go the fuck away. so he finally decided to do something about it — something nuclear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>12:04 PM</strong> </span>
</p><p>namjoon sighed on the couch as he listened to the droning conversation, concerned deeply about jimin. he knew how much the male needed release, and he wished he could’ve finished him off. </p><p>“namjoon? namjoon, are you listening?”he snapped out of his trance. <br/>
“hm? yes, yes i’m listening… but could you repeat?”</p><p>right in the middle of what the man on the call was saying, who strolled out of the bedroom none other than the sexiest fucking man on the planet: Park Jimin. </p><p>hips very exaggeratedly swaying side to side, the male wore a lacey yellow thong with yellow tights and thigh-high socks. everything accentuated his curves perfectly… he looked absolutely beautiful, even moreso than usual. to top off the look, he wore a yellow croptop and blush on the tip of his nose and cheeks. he looked simply delectable. </p><p>namjoon immediately felt the blood move to his dick as he looked the younger up and down. he suddenly realised he had to focus, turning his head to look at the screen and listening intently. </p><p>jimin kept his eyes on namjoon, frowning when he looked away. he slowly moved to the kitchen and made both himself and namjoon cups of tea, groaning very exaggeratedly when he reached for the mugs on the top shelf before pouting. “hyung~~” he whined, looking to the male and giving him puppy eyes. </p><p>namjoon sighed and muted his microphone, looking to his boyfriend. “yes love?”</p><p>”can daddy please grab the cups from the tall shelf?” he asked teasingly, licking his lips. “baby needs you…”</p><p>namjoon knew damn well what the younger was trying to do and chuckled. it wasn’t going to work. he wouldn’t allow it to. “the bottom shelf has mugs too baby, use some of those.”</p><p>jimin was about to argue before remembering the rules and realising this could count as an infraction. he pouted and nodded. “yes sir…”</p><p>a few minutes later, the coffees were ready and jimin sat on the couch snuggled up to his boyfriend. he was just out of frame in the zoom call, which he was thankful for. they stayed like that until that meeting finally ended, which was when jimin immediately covered namjoon’s neck in kisses. “daddy, baby needs you, baby needs you!” he begged, trying to climb into his lover’s lap before being stopped and frowning. </p><p>“tsk tsk… baby, you’ve been teasing daddy. you’re going to have to wait until 3, when the meetings are over. i’m sorry darling… but i’ll give you a reward if you wait until then!” namjoon cooed, fingers running through jimin’s hair. </p><p>the younger whimpered and buried his face in namjoon’s neck, mindlessly grinding against the male’s thigh as he whined at the pitiful amount of friction. “please daddy just let me ride you, please please please please please! i need you so badly!” he pleaded again, clinging to the older’s shirt as he let out a soft whine. </p><p>namjoon sighed and held his partner’s hips, keeping him still. “baby, i need you to wait. i don’t have time to finish you right now… plus you’re so hot when you’re desperate.” he replied before delivering a swift smack to the male’s ass cheek, eliciting a moan from him. </p><p>jimin sighed and looked down disappointedly. “yes sir…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1:13 PM</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>a few zoom meetings later and jimin was completely unable to sit still. he had been doing all the household chores in order to try and distract himself from the neediness deep inside him. it had started to hurt… he needed to cum so badly by now. </p><p>he was currently in the bedroom trying to find where namjoon kept the toys, but he couldn’t find them after almost half an hour of looking. so he decided to take matters into his own hands however he could. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3:02 PM</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>jimin had been humping the pillow for hours now, desperately trying to give his cock the friction it needed. his leg muscles burned and begged for a reprieve, but he refused to give into their demands as he kept on moving his hips against the pillow as fast as he could.</p><p>namjoon finally took off his headphones when the meetings ended, sighing and stretching. he noticed the small whines and whimpers from the next room and immediately went to the bedroom, ready to help his baby at long last. but what he found was even hotter than what had been happening before — a sweat-soaked jimin, still wearing everything but the thong, humping a pillow as fast as his little legs could bare and soaking it in precum. his eyes were shut tightly as tears streamed down his soft cheeks… and while this was hot as fuck, namjoon’s heart also melted. the whines and whimpers coming from his babyboy were so pathetic, you could hear how desperate he was and how much the struggle for friction must have hurt by this point.</p><p>“oh baby…” he cooed as he slowly approached jimin on the bed. the younger flinched and hesitantly stopped moving, becoming a sobbing mess immediately as he hid his face in his hands. he felt so ashamed, stupid, and insecure. “‘m sorry daddy, ‘m so so sorry… hurt so bad, couldn’t take it… i tried sir, i tried to be a good boy… i’m so stupid, i-i’m s-sorry…” he rambled through his tears before being enveloped in a hug by his hyung and melting. </p><p>“hey, hey… it’s okay babyboy, i completely understand. i’m so sorry i couldn’t help you sooner. but daddy’s here now, daddy’s gonna make it all better, okay? take some deep breaths baby, in and out. breathe with me.” he held the male’s face in his hands and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks while staring into his teary eyes. they breathed together for a few minutes before jimin calmed down completely. </p><p>“you okay my love?” the older asked as he held his partner in his lap on the bed.<br/>
“i think so… ‘m sorry, it just hurt so bad…”<br/>
”darling, i understand. don’t feel ashamed, okay? i should have helped you, then it wouldn’t have been so painful.”<br/>
jimin nodded and looked away with a sigh.<br/>
”what are you thinking about?”<br/>
”how insecure i am, how i wish i was a better boyfriend…”</p><p>namjoon guided the male’s chin up so their eyes met.<br/>
“you are my best friend in the whole world, jimin. i’ve known you for almost half of my life, and i have never in all those years thought that you needed to be anything other than you. you are perfect in every way, physically and otherwise. do you know how often i wish i were like you? you’re such an amazing person, and i love every inch of you. you’re perfect baby, you’re perfect.”</p><p>the younger smiled softly and sighed contently, nodding. “thank you joonie… i love you too. now… can you please help me get rid of this fucking boner?”</p><p>namjoon laughed and hugged his baby one more time before leaning in and connecting their lips in a soft kiss, which quickly became heated and passionate as their orientation shifted sideways. namjoon’s hand moved down to the younger’s member and quickly stroked it, getting immediate moans from jimin as his hips bucked up into the male’s hand. the older kissed down the younger’s neck, continuing to move his hand. “my beautiful boy… my beautiful babyboy…” he praised, lifting off the croptop and kissing around his chest. </p><p>jimin was a complete mess of moans by this point, eyes shut tightly from the immense pleasure he felt. “mm, daddy~ m-more, please~” he whined as his daddy took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. this was absolutely jimin’s weakness since his nipples were the most sensitive point on his body — other than his neck, cock, and hole, of course. </p><p>namjoon chuckled and moved his hand faster as the other panted and squirmed.<br/>
“g-gonna cum daddy, f-fuck!”<br/>
”cum for me babyboy~”</p><p>jimin immediately released as a sinful moan left his mouth and he painted his dominant’s hand white. he whined and whimpered as he came down from his high, melting into the bed and panting heavily. “th-thank you daddy~ thank you so much~” he whispered, clearly out of breath. </p><p>namjoon smiled and wiped his hand off on the designated ‘cum towel’ from the dresser, pressing a kiss to jimin’s sweat-drenched forehead. “of course baby, of course~ but i’m still going to have to punish you for the teasing me.”</p><p>jimin’s eyes widened as he looked up in shock. “i-i didn’t tease y-“</p><p>“what, you didn’t think i didn’t notice how you behaved while i was in those meetings? yeah, i’m only letting you off scott-free for touching yourself, but you’ll get no such luxury for the teasing.”</p><p>the younger smirked before laughing softly. “hey, it’s your fault for making me so horny and not helping me!”</p><p>namjoon grinned before pressing his index finger to the male’s lips. “shh… unless you want an extra punishment, i’d keep my pretty little mouth shut if i were you.”</p><p>jimin laughed again and pressed a kiss to the male’s finger before slowly and seductively taking it into his mouth, sucking on it while his big doe eyes stared up at his boyfriend. </p><p>
  <em>“oh, so now you wanna be a good boy? i don’t think so. bend over. now.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! more to come soon :) let me know if you want a pt 2 where the punishment takes place. </p><p>ps you’re all going to hell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! more to come soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>